State Council (Dorvik)
| last_election1 = July 4489 | session_room = PetrovBuilding(New).JPG | session_res = 200px | meeting_place = Petrov Building, Staatsplatz, Haldor }} The State Council of the Kingdom of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Staatsrat der Königreich Dorvik) is the unicameral legislature of Dorvik. It's first session was after the March 3866 election when the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party lead the charge to reform the previous Dorvish People's Republic government and create a government aligned further with Dorvish culture. The State Council is chaired by the President of the State Council, who is appointed by the body itself in a direct election is given the authority to open and close debates, allow and disallow those on the floor to continue or force them to be seated. The President of the State Council is typically the leader of the dominate political party in the assembly. Members of the State Council are elected on a first past the post system in national designated districts. Members of the State Council are known as deputies. Membership As established in the Constitution of Free Republic of Dorvik, the Constitution of the Peoples Republic of Dorvik, the Constitution of the Dorvish Federation and other successive constitutions, a member of the national legislature must: *(1)...be at least twenty three (23) years of age *(2)...Have no national, state or lower level crimes attached to their record *(3)...must be a natural born Dorvish citizen *(4)...must have resided in the country for 10 years *(5)...must have resided in district of election for a minimum of two years *(6)...must be in good mental health. The first five were established in the Free Republics constitution but the sixth was added at the founding of the Peoples Republic. Election to the State Council is considered a honor as you need to receive the most votes out of all candidates; if a tie occurs a run off election between the two candidates occurs and whoever wins that naturally wins the seat. The elected candidate receives a salary of 56,721 Dorvish Dolgars and receives benefits for themselves and their families which are extended for 10 years once they leave office. No term limits exist seeing as the turnover for candidates tends to be high. Members of the State Council are appointed by the respective constituent legislatures and selected by the political parties themselves. Elections and campaigns Deputies of the State Council are currently elected every 6 years (72 months), as per the Constitution of the Dorvish Republic there are 500 seats in the State Council. There are 100 seats allotted per province of Dorvik, each of these provinces are broken down into electoral districts (Dundorfian: Wahlkreise) sometimes improperly translated as "constituencies" but are effectively the same thing. Although provinces have the same amount of representatives elected to the State Council not all electoral districts have the same amount of representatives. A great deal of these electoral consistences are historical regions from either the Dundorfian Reich or the Kingdom of Dorvik. Committees and Commissions The State Council has the initiative to create, suspend and disband committees and commissions of the State Council. Committees are composed of members of the State Council deputies and are chaired by an elected Chairman, they are typically bi-partisan in nature with an equal amount of representation from political parties involved. The only permanent is the Standing Committee of the State Council which is chaired by the President of the State Council and the Vice President of the State Council. Committees differ from Commissions in that Commissions are special boards comprised of State Council members and outside experts who are tasked with planning or managing a certain aspect of the nation or other task. Current Committees and Commissions *Standing Committee of the State Council *Committee on Economics, Finance and the State Budget *Committee on Foreign Policy *Committee on Internal Policy and Government Administration *Committee on Intelligence, Security and Public Order *Committee on Agriculture, Rural Development and Non-Industrial Affairs *Committee on Industry and Industrial Development *Committee on Health and Social Services *Committee on Labor, Labor Relations and Unions *Committee on Trade and International Development *Committee on Mass Communication and Information Technologies *Committee on Natural Resources, Protection of the Environment and Ecological Balance *Committee on Education, Sports and the Dorvish Youth *Committee on Culture and Language *Committee on Legal Matters, Immunities and Discipline *Foreign Affairs Commission *Domestic Affairs Commission Sessions of the State Council *List of sessions of the Dorvish national legislature Category:Government and politics of Dorvik